


A turn on the Clock

by FranklySpeaking (TheCursedGentleman)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D., Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dog Tags, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/FranklySpeaking
Summary: How far is it too far before you realize that you cross a line?How far does it need to be before you win a war.Bridge Carson was the last survivor of the event called the Shattered Grid,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A turn on the Clock

He won.

But at what cost?

The friends he made along the way were now deceased, they died as heroes fighting the war.

Tommy Olliver, the undisputable hero of the Power Rangers, was the enemy this time.

A Tommy from another timeline, a megalomaniac with the power to actually destroy the multiverse along the Morphing Grid, and he nearly succeeded in doing so.

To defeat said threat, they needed all the rangers, indifferent if they were veterans or rookies, there were those who were to be rangers but had not the morphers, he certainly remembered one of the rangers being no older than twelve years old.

Something went wrong, Drakkon, as Tommy called himself to be, had manufactured Ranger armors for his army, and was powered by the Morphing Grid all the same, making them just as strong as 'True' Power Rangers, the battle that was issued later on would prove that.

The Lone Ranger didn't know what to feel, he had idolized Tommy as the best ranger, and the Ranger's history book did think the same, but meeting with Drakkon, even though he was a different version of known person, was disheartening.

But, nothing was sacred for Drakkon, as he had used the Morphing Grid to destroy everything, and the Lone Ranger tried his best to stop Drakkon, eventually killing his hero.

A decision made too late, his friends were all dead now, his weakness was used against him, no one else was alive.

He only realized this when he walked outside of Lord Drakkon 'Emperor Room' as he called it himself, but the dead corpses were everywhere.

Both sides featured losses of all their respective sides, the manfucatured rangers died when they depowered with Olliver's death, due to them being incapable of breathing in space, and the True Rangers died fighting Olliver's overwhelming forces, even those who shouldn't be dragged into this fight were dead.

Teenagers with dreams, Men with families, and Children with the future to live, just like that, all died.

The Lone Ranger felt guilt, had he been quicker to use the White Saber to kill the Megalomaniac, perhaps he would have been able to save them.

Thankfully, the culmination of all Red Rangers, AkaRed, gave him a second chance that wasn't supposed to exist.

The Lone Ranger promised himself that he would not let any of the other Rangers fight, he would defeat all the evil that came to the world by himself.

Unfortunately for him, this promise will never come to fruit.


End file.
